


Three is perfect

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: RavusXReaderXIgnis fanfic written for Valentine's day





	Three is perfect

You woke up and rose from your bed when it was still dark outside. “Time to make breakfast….. “ You smiled as you carefully got up making sure to be very quiet. In the kitchen you opened the fridge to see what you could make for breakfast. “ Hmmm…hmmm… I could make bacon and eggs.” Frowning you shook your head. “ Nah.. then your eyes fell on some fruit that you had in a bowl in there. “Oooh… Hot cakes with several fruit toppings….”

Happy with the decision of making hot cakes  you started making the batter, humming the entire time you were mixing the ingredients. When checking if the batter was smooth you found it was just right so you started baking the hotcakes. It was only when you were washing the fruits that you felt a pair of arms wrap your waist. “ Good morning love, I thought today _I_  would be making breakfast for us. “ Turning your head you smiled and kissed Ignis on the lips. “ Noooo today _I_  wanted to make it for us…” A second pair of arms wrapped themselves around your waist , hands placed over Ignis’s . “Even though today is supposed to be about _us_ showing our appreciation to _you_. “ Ravus had joined in on the good morning hug, the two men obviously sulking that you had gotten up before them and made breakfast.

You had been in a relationship with both men for two years already both of them admitting that they had feelings for you and each other. They expressed that you didn’t have to answer right away. They in no means wished to pressure you into accepting them. But you smiled and hugged them saying you loved both of them and didn’t mind sharing them with one another if they didn’t mind sharing you with each other.

They agreed and you had been together ever since. People did look at the three of you in judgmental ways, approaching you and calling you all kinds of names. From indecisive and irresponsible to slut and whore. Others approached you and your boyfriends with questions which you happily answered. The three of you equally loved one another and thus didn’t want to be tied to the standard so didn’t let yourselves be tied to the standard.

Your neighborhood wasn’t so understanding though as the majority of the people didn’t like how you lived your life like that. So one day when you came back home to the apartment where you lived alone you found the door broken down and the interior completely trashed.  

The furniture was completely destroyed, the sheets, curtains and a lot of your clothes had been torn to shreds save for a couple of hot pants and a single shirt. All types of slander were written on the walls and your floor was littered with broken things. How your important documents hadn’t been touched and your wallet still had all of its contents was a mystery.  In tears you called both Ravus and Ignis that rushed from their respective homes over to you.  They too were mortified to find your house in that state.

As the two men hadn’t gotten any harassment they were quite surprised that the people had basically taken it all out on you. Not wanting you to live in fear they even considered breaking up with you if that meant you would be safe. You wouldn’t have it however and proposed the three of you would move.

Which you did. Within the week the three of you moved away to another place to live with the three of you and that was one of the best decisions that you all could have made. The new place was in a neighborhood that was heaven of earth for the three of you.

People there lived very free, there were people of all walks of life that lived their life peacefully. There were men that men, women married to women, people in Poly relationships like yourself and just a lot of diversity. They welcomed you all with open arms and a big party. After hearing what happened in the last place you lived they reassured you that people that were not welcome there at all.  This putting your mind at ease.

Since that day the three of you have lived together in peace.  You felt blessed having these two men that loved you so and equally loved each other. No one was left out

“ Now sit down and let us feed you my  dear.” Ignis spoke as he pushed you into a chair and onto Ravus’s lap who wrapped his arms around you making sure you wouldn’t get up and try to finish it anyways. “ My apologies dear but not today.” Ravus smiled and gave you a peck on the cheek.

About five minutes later Ignis walked into the living room with a big plate filled with hotcakes and sat down in the chair next to the chair. “ Open up loves.” Both of you opened your mouths and Ignis fed the both of you a piece of the hotcakes along with some fruit before taking a bite himself. “ I must say you quite outdid yourself with the regular ones you made before I came in. “ He smiled and hummed, content with this way of doing things as he continued to feed the two of you. 

That’s how things always were. You would always take care of one another like that. Feeding one another, hugging one another, washing each other’s back.  The only thing you did not do was pull them on your lap simply because you _couldn_ _’_ _t_. Instead you’d let them rest their heads on your lap on occasion.

Ignis continued to feed the two of you and himself until the hotcakes were all gone. Just the fruit was left; some raspberries, pieces of melon, and a couple strawberries. Reaching out to the plate you tried to take one of the pieces of fruit but your hand got swatted away by Ignis. “ Bad _kitten_ ” He smirked. Taking a raspberry into his mouth and leaning over to Ravus, passing it over to him with a kiss.” Delectable..” Ravus said as he ate the raspberry, taking one in his mouth and passing it to Ignis in a kiss.”  Even more delicious given to me like this…” Seeing the glints in their eyes you knew you were next. Both took a piece of fruit in their mouth and passed it to you in a kiss.” T-Thank you. “ This kind of thing would still make you blush from time to time. Seeing them look at you very expectantly you took a piece of fruit into your mouth passing it to Ignis with a kiss before doing the same to Ravus.

“What do you say that we move this to the bathtub?” Nodding Ravus lifted you and walked to the bathroom with you, cuddling all the while. He put you down on a chair in the bathroom and filled the bathtub as the three of you slowly got undressed waiting for the tub to fill up. When it was full you all got in, Ignis in the middle of the three of you this time. Your hands busied themselves with washing his back while Ravus washed his chest and Ignis washed his chest.” This is quite nice. “ Ignis hummed as he seemed to be silently conveying something to Ravus who seemed to get what he was going and nodded in agreement. When you finished washing him, You and Ignis washed Ravus and then it was your turn. After placing you in between them their hands softly caressed your skin. ’Guys?”  Whimpers escaped your lips as Ignis littered your skin with dark hickeys while Ravus claimed your lips. Their hands groped at your skin, massaging your breasts, teasing your clit while thrusting into your slick heat. Every ministration making the heat coil inside your core . “Gg…aaah..” You gasped their names your hands clinging to the both of them as you felt them stretch you with their fingers.

Ravus smirked and nodded at Ignis as they withdrew their fingers once they thought they had stretched you properly. Ravus lined his cock up with your entrance and lowered you onto it. When halfway in he made you lean against him, giving Ignis a nod, telling him to get in as well.” Such a delightful sight..” Ignis looked at the two of you, leaning over to give the both of you a deep kiss before he attempted to push his cock inside of you alongside Ravus’s cock. It slipped in surprisingly easy.”  Well well someone’s ready…” He grinned as he lifted your legs hoisting them onto his arms. “Y-you were planning this weren’t you?” You gasped as you laid in Ravus’s arms.

“Of course.” They replied at the same time. “It’s a day where _we_ get to spoil _you_. If we told you then you would have attempted to spoil us…which you can do on White Day if you’re _that_ adamant now let us spoil you..” Seeing that the men wouldn’t relent unless you would let them do so you nodded only to feel them pull out. “ good to the bedroom then…”

Drying off in record time the three of you made your way to the bedroom, assuming the same positions as in the bathtub, the two men thrusting into you as they were engaged in a heated kiss with one another which in its own way was quite the treat.  Heated moans and gasps as they pulled you into their kiss, claiming your lips for themselves at times as they brushed past your sweet spots time and time again when they thrust their cocks inside of you stretching you to your limits.

” Ah..Gon..goin..going to cum!” When they heard you cry out and felt you tighten around their cocks they groaned spilling themselves deep inside of you. “M-more..” You begged them, your eyes glazed over by lust and your nails digging into their skin.

“ As you wish our love.” Ignis grinned thrusting back in again, feeling Ravus thrust in as well. The wet sounds of skin against skin accompanied with your sweet cries reverberated through the room. They drank your cries when locking lips with you whispering sweet words of affection, adoration and devotion to you and one another.  You felt it building again, that feeling of sweet release and you craved it as much as your body craved their touch. They gave it to you time and time again. Sweet fleeting touches, caressing and groping. Dancing over your skin, heightening your senses as it kept building and building, the knot in your core on the verge of bursting. Your hands tangled with theirs as the three of you dove into sweet bliss together. A moment that seemed to short yet lasting an eternity as well.

When finally coming down from your high you felt them carefully pull out of you, laying you down in the middle of the bed after they wiped you down along with themselves. The two laid down on either side of you pecking you on the cheek before hugging you close. “ Happy Valentine’s day. We love you”  Smiling you caressed their cheeks. “ I love the both of you too.. very much”

If the entire day so far hadn’t been great already they had one more surprise. As the three of you laid in one another’s embrace the two men both got a velvet box out. “ Even though we know that officially we cannot be married for the law..” Ignis started.

“We would like to ask you…”

They opened both boxes revealing two rings, one with a sea foam colored gem and the other with a light purple colored gem. “ Will you be our wife?”  Tears ran down your cheeks as you saw that, immediately nodding . They then turned to each other both asking at the same time if they would be each other’s husbands.  They found themselves be surprised as well as they both had the same idea to ask you and one another to marry them.

“I’m so lucky…” You smiled and hugged the both of them after they put the rings on your fingers, placing a kiss on it before laying back down at your sides. It might not be ‘conventional’ but it worked for the three of you and that’s what mattered. You all loved one another and wouldn’t for the world trade it. Smiling, you kissed them and drifted off to sleep.

At times people would ask about the rings and when answering that they were from your husbands the people would smile and call you one lucky lady. You couldn’t do anything but agree as you found yourself staring at the rings quite often.  You made yourself a promise to buy rings for them as part of their White Day present as you wanted something to prove they were yours as well. But that was for another day.

Happy Valentine’s day everyone.


End file.
